False Starts & Stolen Hearts
by Tears.0f.The.Sky
Summary: Ki's a shy girl who rarely ever leaves the house. But what happens when the Host Club gives her a total makeover? Hearts will be stolen and plans crash and burn when the new beauty is introduced. R&R Pairings Unknown.
1. A New Start

Clambering up a rose trellise upon the side of a mansion, was the twins' idea of fun. Well, there was more to their evil plan than just climbing. Their secret evil plan to destroy boredom for today was to playfully harass thier cousin, Ki. The two had by now reached the window. Well, the wall of windows actually.

Kiyoko liked to go all out with her room. Afterall, she barely ever left that room at all. The devils reached the windows and carefully positioned themselves upon the siding, upon where the roses grew upon to watch. Hikaru had a devious smirk as he flipped out a silver cell phone and hit a speed dial button.

Just as he did, a loud song began to play from the room. "Here In Your Arms" was currently her ringtone, as the two laughed. With the loud surprise, Kiyoko had jumped up and in an attempt to grab the phone, she found it slipping through her fingers as if a hot potato. Desprately she reahed out, and found herself crashing to the groud below bringing down the sheets with her.

As her eyes traveled to the tiny screen in search of a name, the sheets cascaded down upon her eyes, blocking her vision. Trying to hold in their fit of laughter, the twin duely exposed themselves. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Her voice split through the air. Their heads popped up along the bottom of the wall window. Innocent smiles adorned their faces as they waved. "Ki!"

Slowly Kiyoko rose from the ground and carefully placed the black sheets upon the bed beside her. Slowly she walked to the window and slid the first panel open. It was a long way down if you thought about it. Just full length windows that ran from the ceiling right down to the carpet. "Let us in." Kaoru smiled.

"Why are you here?" Kiyoko said as she placed a foot above his head. "You know, it's a long way down." Naturally, the two looked. They were on the third story, and the only thing keeping them from falling to their doom was a trellise covered in thorn tipped roses. Well, if the ground didn't crush their hard skulls, the thorns would probably get them.

"Oh, come on. Please don't Kiyoko." the devils begged. "Kaoru can come up. Afterall, wasn't it your cell phone on my caller i.d. Hikaru?" A smirk came upon her face as she gave a hand to the younger brother pulling him up into the room. "Thank you Ki." Kaoru embraced her for a brief moment. "Please Ki." Hikaru begged, enlarging his eyes for the fool-proof puppy eyes look.

"You're lucky, I don't carry grudges." Kiyoko helped him up also. "Thank you." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his neck. The looked around the room for a moment. "Ki, what happened to the pond?"

"I got rid of it. It's been replaced with a waterfall. Well not exactly but, you know what I mean." There wasn't exactly a waterfall within her room. It was just a long glass pane, with water flowing down both sides down into a small rectangular koi pond.

"Come on Ki." Kaoru placed an arm arcross her shoulders and Hikaru the other. "You have to get out and live a little."

Kiyoko pushed their arms off, thus tussling her midnight black and blue hair. She turned to meet thier stony gazes for a minute. "I don't think so." "Oh, come on Ki. You _never _leave the house, and you don't even have a boyfriend." The twins seemed to finish each other's sentences.

That wasn't true. She did leave the house. She left to go out for kendo tournaments she was always in, track meets she ran in, and she left for the bookstore. Kiyoko wasn't always inside. "That's not true." Kiyoko protested. "I thought you came here to harass me."

"We changed our minds." Kaoru said patting Hikaru's shoulder. "You just killed out boredom, and in return, we're going man hunting!"

Oh was Kiyoko in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this. I'm just trying to kill boredom, and well, my other Ouran Host Club story doesn't seem so great. Just trying to keep busy, tell me if you like it. **

**It doesn't really seem great at all.**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come...**

_"Lost in your eyes is what I am."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't like you in that way.."_

_"You're the best thing about me.."_

_"I don't need you.."_

_"Once again, this is what rejection feels like..."_


	2. Beauty in the Breakdown

Kiyoko now found herself being dragged off as a flurry of cloth and people shuffled by her. "Guys I really don't think this is.." Her voice trailed off as she pushed up a pair of dark rimmed glasses. "How many times have we told you? You need to get contacts! You need to show off those beatiful eyes of yours!" One of the twins whisked them away before she could utter a word. And then came a snap, symbolizing that Hikaru had broken them. A moment later, a pile of clothes was thrushed at her, forcing he to the ground.

At the Hitachiin household, where Kiyoko's whereabouts was now being witheld, the everyone seemed to be in a flurry. Granted access to their mother's designs, the twins now threw Kiyoko into a new world. The world of high-end fashion.

As many would say, she desprately needed it. Her usual attire consisted of a light colored top, usually with added paint stains in the corner, and the long pair of also paint splattered closet. Her hair thrown into a messy bun, and a low-lying pair of glasses that would usually have to be pushed up to the bridge of her nose.

Kiyoko managed to force her way through the pile of cloth that pinned her to the ground, only to seee that there were room people in the room. They looked dangerous as they held up blow dryers, flat irons, an assortment of bottles and tubes of lipstick. Hikaru and Kaoru among them wore smirks that only meant pure evil. Her mouth dropped open as she looked around for any means of escape.

Slowly, she sunk back into the pile of clothes around her, hoping that she would disappear. Once again, she was pulled out. She turned to see both cousins wrapped around her waist. "Look, mom even sent a crew over to help you." Kiyoko shoot them a fearful look.

"We're only trying to help you Ki-chan. You're too shy, and you need to dress more like a girl." Kiyoko clearly took that as an insult. "Are you saying I drfess like a boy?!"

The two let go and stood stifly. With no emotion on their faces, and their voicers monotone, words left their mouths. "Yes, yes you do."

Kiyoko's mouth gaped open. Her own family would critize her. "I mean look at you. You have clostes full of clothes but you choose to wear such commoner clothing." Kaoru said, thus Kiyoko did. She say nothing but herself. Plain and simple Kiyoko Hikaru. "I see me." She said softly.

The room grew silent for a moment, before she found out she was thrust into a closet which was now a make-shift changing room. "Now Kiyoko, we want you to try on the outfit hanging on the hook behind you." Hikaru spoke through the door. Kiyoko did as told, only to see tons of outfits all on hooks. "W-which one?" She stuttered slightly, in fear of what they may do to her. "Any one." The twins said in unison gleefully.

* * *

A few hours later, and a lot of uncomfortable changes later, the boys finished their master piece. "We now introduce to you the finest masterpiece, we Hitachiin twins have ever created." Their arms wide open in front of a newly assembled runway. As on cue, Kiyoko slowly stumbled through onto the white floor. A chorus of claps ran through the air, from maids, the butlers, and even the cook. 

Ki's midnight hair now fell slightly pass her shoulders with the edges slightly pointed. Her natural translucent grey-blue eyes, now shown beautifully without the awkward glasses diverting your view. A raven scarf was wrapped around her neck, as a silver bracelet witha single bell tinkled at her every move. In place of a paint stained shirt she now wore a white cami with thick black stripes streaking across. The ratty jeans were now replaced with long dark jeans that were bejeweled at the sides.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Hikaru clapped. "Yes, yes she does." Kaoru answered clapping. Kiyoko fiddled with a bracelet as she almost fell from the runway. "I-I don't knw, I feel weird." She just barely managed to catch herself. "That's because your spending those millions of dollars you have lying around the house." The twins walked over basking in the glory of such a deed.

Each latched onto her arm and pulled forward towards the door.

The poor girl was in over her head.

"Now let's go find you a man!"

* * *

**I must apologize, the first chapter was horrible! Ugh, I promise to do better, I was just really tired, and a little spacey that day. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for that horendous one. Eh, I feel sick. Sick with raging headaches.**

**Well, please review, so I know how well I'm doing.**

**Thanks, and I'm also sorry for how short it is. It's almost midnight.**

* * *

**A preview of what's to come...**

_"I'll just be a fond memory of a time when, you have a heart."_

_"Can't you see how hard I fell for you?"_

_"Just another regret..."_

_"Love me for me.."_

_"Just go! I never want to see you ever again!"_

_"All you ever did was lie."_

_"Say it if it's worth saving me.."_


	3. Matchmaker's Match

Moments seemed to pass by in a storm. The lowly peasent now turned princess found herself dragged through the large mall by her arms. A black beret was worn tilted on her head, as her arms were locked in hooks manned by her "beloved" cousins Kaoru and Hikaru. "Hmm, I don't know. But I have a great idea in reeling in some men." Hikaru, the older redhead placed a finger to his chin. Already Kiyoko bit her bottom lip in fear of what outrageous plan he had come up in the mere moments they had been trodding along within the vincinity.

"And what shall that be my dear brother?"

"I saw it in a magazine! Oh, it was in one of mother's." The devil won a glance from a few admiring girls. Rich people of whom blessed with the sinnful gift of time. The twins shot their adoring fangirls gleaming smiles. "Ah women are so easy. It's the men we're going to have trouble with.." Kaoru said, with his brother nodding. Already weirder out by the antics of her captors. "You two. I don't even know what to say to this." Kiyoko said trying her best not to look even dumber than she already did.

"Now what was your idea?" She said disdainfully, looking around for anyone she might know in any way.

"Ah yes. It was in a magazine in an article called 'Cute Pick-up Lines for Women.'" Hikaru stated as if he were a genius in such terms. The girl herself couldn't help but wince. Well now it was proven, the Hitachiin twins did do strange things when sucumbed to the dark depths of boredom. "And it was?"

"It said, and I quote: "While with a girlfriend, ask a guy if you can 'borrow him for a minute.' Then say to your friend, 'See, this is my type. Find me one like this."" Hikaru turned to her with a devilish smirk upon his face. "Why did you memorize that word for word?" Kiyoko eyed him suspiciously, knowing fully that she was not going to let herself do such a thing.

"Ah you see Ki, things such as this may come in handy once in a blue moon." Kaoru held up a finger. "Well there's no blue mooon tonight, and I would never do such a thing." Kiyoko said curtly. The twins stopped and looked at her. "Ah you see our dear cousin, you must take risks or you shall get no farther in life."

The dark haired girl closed her eyes for a moment. Her voice was soft spoken and smoth as she spoke. "What makes you think I want to get farther in life?"

Her words stunned the twins for a moment. "I told you, were losing her as we speak. We need to find her a boyfriend and soon." Kaoru nodded, as Kiyoko found herself pulled forward. Alarmed, she placed a hand to keep the raven colored beret as her scarf seemed to whip around as if some long extention to her hair. Afterall, her hair just slightly touched her shoulders.

"So Hikaru, what do you think would be Ki's type?" Kaoru asked as a smirk gleamed upon his face. _These two couldn't possibly.._

Hikaru placed a finger on his chin as if thinking, though we might as well be able to say he already had a plan, he just did that to look smarter in some sort. "Kiyoko likes books, music and art." He paused for a moment. "Hey I'd date her if she wasn't family. I mean look at her. Split personalities, that's pretty much like dating two different girls."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. The silence pierced the air before Kaoru decided to break the tension. "That's very true my brother." Frustrated Kiyoko shook her head. "Okay guys, I'm getting sick of this. Just let me go home now." She tried her best to pry her arms from their grip but came through with no avail.

"To the music store!"

x x x

Kiyoko stood leaning on the glass store front window as her cousins searched mercilessly for prey. She turned to look behind herself into the store. Hikaru and Kaoru quietly stalked through the aisles as if they were some sort of spies on an espionage mission. Quickly, Hikaru leapt behind a display and leaned against it, carefully looking back as if he was in some deadly game of Cat and Mouse.

Koaru did just the same, and they whispered to each other in a pair of imaginary walkie talkies. But soon, they came upon their prey, some poor guy listening to the latest album from some band.

He never saw it coming.

Kiyoko felt herself close her eyes as if expecting the Hitachiin twins to pounce on the unsuspecting prisoner and tear him to shreds. But then came nothing. It had seemed that Hikaru had struck up a conversation with the light haired boy, he probably knew him from somewhere. One thing she hadn't realized was that fact that Kaoru had been approaching quietly behind her to reel her in and catch her off guard.

With a sudden jolt, she was pulled back and now inconspicuosly being dragged into the store. "I think we have a winner Ki." the words were whispered into her ear, as she prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. It took me a little while longer to write, I really don't know exactly why.**

**Well, I went to the doctor and it seems that the causes for these headaches are blood clots in my brain. I'll be fine, I think.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. But I really don't know who she'll end up with. This will be one of those, 'your reviews will count as votes for the winner' kind of thing.**

**R&R**

**Luves,**

**Ki**

x x x

**A preview of what's to come...**

_"You say you have to leave know because you don't want to start a new year with me if you know you can't finish it.."_

_"You mean nothing to me anymore so leave me alone."_

_"This is how a heart breaks.."_

_Stab my back, it's better if I bleed for you.."_


	4. Competition

"Have you met my cousin Kiyoko yet Tamaki?" Hikaru had a signature devious smirk hidden behind a false veneer, as Kaoru edged the poor girl forward. Kiyoko felt herself jerk forward as her cousin tapped her back. Thus, the raven haired girl found herself merely inches away from the blond boy's handsome face.

Quickly her face burned a rose hue as her hand reached forth brushing a stray black strand og hair that had poked out from underneath the dark beret, from her translucent eyes. "No, I don't think I have." His eyes seemed to glimmer for a moment as if on cue. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Suoh Tamaki, it's a pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself." Tamaki's lips brushed against the back of Kiyoko's hand in a gentleman like gesture. Truthfully, the whole thing just sent a strange shiver up her spine.

"I-I'm Hikaru Kiyoko. Nice to-" The girl stuttered. Truth behold, she had never experienced such a thing. Usually it was just 'Hi, how are you?' and then she would just listen to the other person talk. She never needed to know the skill in which to be called, 'flirting'. The girl just had no experience. "Maybe we should have given her some pointers before throwing her out into the dating world like this." Hikaru nudged Koaru discreetly in the back as he watched his dear cousin crash and burn.

Then out of nowhere a loud ringing came from Tamaki's coat pocket. Impatiently he smiled and held up a finger as the signal to 'hold on'. Then in a matter of seconds, after listening to the boy mumble words into the phone, all the three could really see was his arched back, and that silver cell phone pretty much glued to his ear. "Saved by the bell." Kiyoko felt the breaths of both Hitachiin twins cascading down the back of her neck.

It was silent as the hands on the clock continued to tick by in it's slow paced motion. Silence just screamed through the air. Well, until Tamaki broke it anyway. The handsome blonde hung up with his correspondent. "Sorry guys, but I have to go, something's come up." That was one heck of a great excuse. The twins boed, "Your Highness."

"I'll see you soon." WIthout thinking the 'king' pulled Kiyoko forward and left a kiss on her cheek, and then he was gone. It seemed as if he floated through the doors.

Kiyoko's hand flew to her cheek, she stood still flabergasted for a moment. Hikaru's voice broke the trance. "I think we may have found our dear a new potential boyfriend." "But oh-contre my dear brother. I think I have a better match for her." Koaru smiled as he folded his arms.

"Oh really now. Is this going to be a competition?"

"Of course. You know me too well."

"So am I just a toy to you two?" Kiyoko stated as if she was insulted. She was a human being, not a figure for their enjoyment.

"Hon, you're a Barbie looking for your Ken." Hikaru placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You're Rapunzel waiting for your Prince." Kaoru added.

"Sleeping Beauty waiting for her true love's kiss."

"Cinderella, waiting for Prince Charming." The two just kept on listing.

Kiyoko pushed them away for a moment. "Okay, I get it. I'll admit there's a guy out there for me, but what makes you think I'll ever be able to find them."

But little did she know, he was actually very close..

"SO Kaoru, who do you think is a better match for Ki?" Hikaru eyed his brother suspiciously. A smile came across the boy's face once again. "Ah, I know exactly where he is. He's in this mall actually. And he's a much better match for her." He handed her a piece of paper. "Here Ki, this will help you."

Doing as she was told she looked down at the paper. It was a list of responces and conversation topics to use. "What's that?" Hikaru plucked the paper from her hands for himself. "What a cheat sheet!? That's not fair, she didn't have this when she was talking to Tamaki!" Kaoru took it back slowly with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"All's fair in love and war. Now come on Kiyoko." The younger twin began to pull her off, as Hikaru tagged along. "You know you're going to lose Kaoru. I really see no point in trying."

"Oh we'll see."

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**The next one should be up soon. And I guess this will become one of those, your reviews determine the winner.**

**Well Here are the potential caninidates so far...**

_1. Tamaki_

More will be coming soon.

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"Grow up.."_

_"I-I just don't want to see your face anymore."_

_"Don't you get it? She hates you."_


	5. Bound to Meet

A flurry of people passed by as Kiyoko found herself alone. "Great, I lost them." She seemed to take a sigh of relief. Quickly she shuffled to the nearest wall and looked on from there. The stampede of shoppers started to thin out just as she spotted the two. The twins stood upon a bench calling her name as if she were some minor child lost within the chaos of which we call time.

Taking this as a sign Kiyoko ducked and slipped into the closest safe haven, which just happened to be the book store. Taking another sigh of relief, she slid down the glass wall onto the floor just barely out of sight. A thurndering pair of footsteps frantically ran up and down the mall with cells phones in hand, the twins ran up to people flashing pictures of their cousin in hopes of being reunited.

"Good luck." She muttered as she stood up brushing herself off. Upon her feet once again, carefully she fixed her hat and made her way to the closest manga book shelf. She wasn't obsessed as you can say, she just would rather live in a world that didn't exist. You know, like those worlds that were always so beautifully created where the prince save the princess and they fall happily in love. Such things weren't possible in the real world.

Carefully, she slipped a few books from the self and turned around, only to find them slowly falling to the ground below her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized once she realized she had bumped into someone. She fell to her knees to pick of the numerous books she had dropped. "No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." A figure kneeled beside her, and helped by handing her a book.

Kiyoko turned and her eyes met a pair of dark grey ones masked behind a thin pair of glasses. Once she realized she was starring, she quickly looked away entrance. "That's alright. I'm Hikaru Kiyoko."

The new figure brushed his raven black hair with his right hand. He was dressed in clothes that reminded her of a business man, with the tie, polo shirt and everything. "I'm Ootori Kyoya. Nice to meet you." Her shook her hand, and she could see his posture stiffen. There was just something about this girl that sent a shiver down Kyoya's spine. Something about he was just so entrancing. Her mouth began to move and then it stopped. Kyoya hadn't realized she had spoken until she had stopped.

"Nice to meet you too. You look really familiar. I think I've seen you before, maybe at my cousins' parties or something?"

Kyoya snapped out of it, barely enough to answer. "I'm not sure. Who are you're cousins exactly?"

"The Hitachiin twins." She answered with a gleaming smile. But something caught the corner of his eye. He looked past her for a moment only to see the twins themselves plastered against the storefront window trying to fet a glimpse of what was going on. "Really now? They're good friends of mine. But I don't seem to remember you at all."

"I don't really get out much."

The twins found their prize and walked right into the store. "Speaking of the devil. Or well devils." Kyoya found himself saying.

x x x

"I told you she'd like my choice better." Kaoru nudged Hikaru as their faces were pressed against the glass trying to see how heir cousin fared.

"So it was Kyoya all along?"

"Nah, it was going to be Mori, but it seems she ran into Mother so I'm changing my contestant to him. Afterall they seem to like each other." Thge younger of the twins smiled.

"That's not fair, you can't do that!" Hikaru protested.

"As I've told you before my brother, all's fair in love and war. It's a relationship bound by books."

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**The next one should be up soon. And I guess this will become one of those, your reviews determine the winner. I don't know who she should end up with, but I really like Kyoya. We'll see how the two fare against each other.**

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"Take her, she's mine."_

_"The truth about you is you were trouble to begin with.."_

_"You promised me that you were true. She's just better than you."_

_"Wasting all my time again, but you're not listening.."_


	6. Blanked Out

"Devils is right." Kiyoko turned to have her eyes meet two pairs of golden auburn eyes. One gleaming with joy, the other well, not as happy. The two approached carrying themselves with a casual stroll, while Hikaru's on the other hand was a little bit more tense. Kaoru carried a gleaming smile that matched his sparkling eyes. _A litttle too over-confident._

"We see you've met our cousin Ki." The two said with a mask of cluelessness.

"Ki?" Kyoya looked at her puzzled as if he didn' get it.

"Yeah, it's a nickname they call me. There's some weird running joke behind it." Kiyoko said fiddling with a pile of books in hand. She shrugged it off as if millions of other people had asked her beforehand. "The running joke is actually something Hikaru came up with." Kaoru added trying to reduce the anger his older brother held within.

Hikaru smiled mischeviously. "Yeah, I came up with it at her birthday party a few years ago. 'Key to your heart'. She wore this necklace that had a silver key charm on it. And during the party crows kept circling her because they were attracted to the luster of it. After we beat those off, Kaoru and I threw a bunch of nuts in her hair out of boredom of course, and squirrels were after her all day. One even got tangled up in her hair. That's why she has short hair now. You should've seen her face. It was like this!"

He paused a moment to make a horrid exppression. It seemed more like a grotesque mockery of the painting called 'The Scream' or something along those lines."Wherever she went it was like, squirrels and brids were just maddly in love with her. Oh the squirrels even got caught in her shirt. She was jittering around like a possum with rabies and everything." He laughed proud of his deeds from those years ago.

"Then mother got mad, and punished us while she took our dear Kiyoko to the doctor's for rabies shots." Kaoru joined in his brother's fun and laughed along. "WHen she came back, her face was all red and swollen from the crying she looked like a squireel with acorns stuffed up in her cheeks. Quite hilarious actually."

A chuckle escaped from Kyoya's mouth as he placed a hand over it to hold in the laughter.

Kiyoko's face instantly flushed a pink rose hue. "Guys, I'd really like it if you never told that story to anyone ever again." Her teeth gritted slightly embarassed.

"Oh, but Ki, that's one of our best stories."

"Please, it's really embarassing." She looked down so that the shadow of her hart and the scarf around her neck left barely a visible view of her face. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry abou tit. I've done worse."

"Really what?" Kiyoko looked up at Kyoya.

Then it struck him. In an attempt to make her feel better, he had told a lie. He's never done anything such as even a little embarassing. Now he was in a bind. "Um. Well.." _Come on Kyoya, make something up. And quickly._ Figuring the factor that he was a genius, it should've been easy for him to come up with a made up story. But strangely nothing came. Was it his lack of imagination, or something else.

Twas a first. Kyoya was actually in a bind.

"No seriously Ootori, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." Kiyoko looked at him promising.

Kyoya gave a pleaing look to the twins, sinking lower than he ever had before. Maybe they could help him, or just make everything worse. Hikaru got the idea, of course Kyoya had a clean slate, he was near perfect. But this was their chance to dirty it up a little bit. And afterall, they were in public, so he couldn't hurt them just yet...

"Oh I remember.." Hikaru nudged his twin.

"Oh yeah, that was horrible. It all started.." Kaoru's eyes seemed to gleam with an evil presence unlike any other...

* * *

x x x

**Ki's Scribbles**

x x x

Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Ah , since Kyoya got the first vote, (( Thank you SS-lover06 )) a little bit more is happening with him right now. So, once again your votes decide the winner.

So right now, I'm currently surfing the web for some very juicy embarassing stories. I have a few books on them but I'm too lazy to whip them out. I didn't really think Kiyoko's story was that embarassing, but oh well I needed something.

x x x

JennyKim319- You see that's what the previews are for. XD The ending is decided upon the readers.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's all very much appreciated.

* * *

**Preview of what's to come..**

_"I hold her close. but her heart says no."_

_"Time's ticking away as she slips farther and farther away."_

_"I'm sorry if she likes me more than she ever liked you, she never liked you."_

_"Its the honest reason she'll look at you and turn away.."_

_"She said I'd steal her heart again.."_

_"You cant get over this, I know you've been thinking 'I can handle it'"_


End file.
